The Shocking Love
by juju1234
Summary: Bella goes on a journey in search of her best friends Rebbecca and Elijah but she unexpectedly falls for their brother. What will come of this love when Bella finds out Nik daggered his siblings and stuck them in coffins. R ated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: the break-up

Bella's pov.

 _Ugh, I'm growing tired of that wanna-be vampire named Edwierdo. I'll just have to break his pretty little heart don't I._ I drove to his house and asked to see him

 **"Can I please talk to Edward, Carlisle?"**

 **"Of course Bella, come on in".**

I walked to his room only to find him reading a book. He looked up and was instantly in front of me with a smile on his face **"L** **ove, I missed you."**

A look of confusion crossed his face.

 **"What are you doing here Bella , is something wrong , are you hurt?"**

 _wow concerned much_

 **"No Edward , nothing is wrong and I'm not hurt , I can't be hurt"**

 **"W** **hy"**

 **"That's the reason I came here , care to take a walk with me ?"**

 **"Sure"**

He carried me, jumped out the window and took off running until I was sure the others won't hear

 **"Stop"**

He stopped and put me down.

 **"Look Edward, this isn't working out I'm sorry."**

 _and my mum says I can't act_

 **"W-What do you mean Bella. I don't understand. Have I done something? Please Bella. You can't do this to me"**

 _Watch me_

 **"Edward , I just can't do this anymore"**

 _You know I could starr in a movie with Tom Cruise with this acting_

 **"B-Bella please don't do this , I can't live without you"**

 **"Oh you'll get over it disco ball. Now. I have to go. Later sparkler."**

I reached home and packed all the things I'll need.

 _Time for me to go look for my best friend Rebecca and since Mystic falls is her home I'll start there. Although I'm sure Klaus daggered his family again. I don't blame him honestly; it's for their best. I mean Michael is still out there._

I went to my car and called Charlie

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Hey ,dad, I was just wondering when you would get home?"**

 **"I'll be there in 2 minutes"**

 **"Okay. Bye dad."**

 _Ugh I have to wait another 2 minutes. Stupid humans, they are always so slow._

I saw his car pull up the drive way so I got out, rushed to his side and took his face in my hands, while looking in his eyes.

 **"You never had a daughter called Isabella. You never married Renée, and anyone who talks to you about me forgets that I existed"**

 **" I never had a daughter called Isabella. I never married Renée , and anyone who talks to me about you will forget you existed"**

 **" Good boy. Bye now, I'm leaving"**

 _W_ _ell that was easy._

The drive to mystic falls was so long and uneventful, but I finally reached there in about a day and a half. I looked at the town and decided that I would stay here even after I find Rebecca and Elijah.

 _I really miss them both. When they were humans I was a really good friend of the family but the day I found out that Michael was planning on changing me and his family I ran away. Couldn't have someone knowing I'm a vampire._

 ** _Flashback,_**

 ** _I was walking in the streets of the village when I heard Michael talking to Esther saying: "_** **we'll do it today Esther, we can't afford to lose another child and, since Bella is part of the family we will change her too. I assume you did the spell?"**

 **"Yes Michael don't worry I did the spell on the wine and put the blood of Tatia, don't worry too much"**

 ** _Oh my God. Esther did the same immortality spell, like Quetsia did because my brother tricked her into thinking that it was for both of them when it was actually for him, Amara and me._**

 **End of flashback.**

 _That's how I became a vampire. I didn't want to, but my brother Silas insisted that he didn't want to spend immortality with none of his blood related family members so I had no choice, but being a vampire had its perks, I get to have revenge for all those who broke my heart in my 2115 years._

 _I wish I had my brother. I miss him so much but that bitch ,Quetsia, trapped him in the tomb with the stupid cure. I mean what is it with her? What was her problem? What is wrong with having a soul mate?_

 _I really want to see him again, I miss him so much._

I drove around the town for a while and decided it was time to renovate the house I had here; I built it before I went to live with the human-Charlie-.

I reached there and discovered that I had a neighbor with a white big house.

 _H_ _mm looks like something Klaus would live in, I mean he always liked being flashy._

I went inside my house and found dust all over the place so I ran to the laundry room and got out the duster and made the house so it would look spotless and then I started cleaning, replacing old stuff, redecorating, and modernizing anything that was out of season.

I was done within the ranges of an hour due to my vampire speed, so I decided to go unpack and then go shopping, then come here eat something and afterwards, I would go see if Klaus was my neighbor. I ran all the way to the third floor where my room was. it was a light purple color with a queen sized bed in the middle, beside it was a window with a book shelf , then there were 2 doors one for the bathroom and the other for my walk-in dresser. I walked in my walk-in closer and put my clothes, shoes, bags and accessories.

I picked an outfit that consisted of black leather pants with a white cropped top with black stilettos, a red lacy bra and underwear set from Victoria's secret and went to the shower.

I showered in less than 15 min, that may be long for some people but for me, I take at least 40 minutes showering. I wore my clothes and decided I would go shopping tomorrow so I went directly to Klaus house.

 _Knock knock_

 **"Come in"**

 **"Klaus?"** I slowly pushed the door open and was instantly against a wall with hands around my neck. I flipped us over so he was pinned against the wall- I was much stronger because

1) I was alive for a much longer time.

2)because I'm also an original like him but I'm also a witch.

That's when I realized he really looked at me.

 **"Isabella"**

 **"Hello Nicklaus"**

 **"H-How are you alive? and how are you stronger than me?"**

 **" Well I'm alive because ,obviously, I haven't died. Also, I'm stronger than you because I'm an original since before you were even born."**

 **"But that's impossible. Mother did the first immortality spell."**

 _I sighed._

This is going to take a lot of explaining.

 **"Can we sit and talk."**

 **"Sure, follow me."**

I followed him to what looked like a living room.I sat on the couch and he sat across from me.

 **"Explain, Bella please."**

 **"Which part?"**

 **"The part where your stronger than me than me!"**

 _wow Klaus gained a temper over the years_

 **"Well in 10 B.C I was living a normal human life-**

 **"wait you were living in 10 B.C, but that means that you saw Silas or at least heard of him."**

 **"Well Silas is my…**


	2. Chapter 2

**...well Silas is my brother"** I whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear me but of course having super hearing helped in these cases **"WHAT AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL US, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, to me."** He looked away from me and towards the window; _it hurt me to see him like this._ I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders, **"I'm sorry" "I can't believe it Isa I always thought my mother did the first immortality spell, It's hard for me to even think that she lied to us, how could she do this" "I'm sorry you had to hear this from me and not her I can't imagine how Rebecca would react to this- speaking of Becca where is she?"** _I bet he'll say that he's really sorry and he lost her or something_ **"um… Rebecca? , she's uh…"** _of course he won't answer_ **"where. Is. Rebecca. Nicklaus" "she's upstairs"** I dashed upstairs only to find 5 closed doors, I went to the first one but found a coffin inside _how original_ I opened it and found Elijah inside **"oh my god, Elijah"** I placed my hands on his chest around the dagger, slowly pulling it out. I sat beside him for around 5 minutes until the color started returning to his face **"Elijah"** it came out barely a whisper but he heard it and turned his head to the side. I cupped both his cheeks and soothingly rubbed both hands across them and down his neck. I kept doing that until he relaxed and closed his eyes momentarily. He suddenly shot up and was against the wall in mere seconds **"who are you" "don't you remember Eli, we were best friends"** his head tilted to the side a little **"Isabel?" "Yup that would be me"** I said popping the p in the process **"how are you alive, did someone change you"** anyone with eyes could see the hurt in his eyes. **"no Elijah I wasn't changed cause I was a vampire from before the Michelson family were even born" "h-how" "can we just go wake up Becca and then you can let Klaus explain, ok" "Klaus is here"** _and for the first time in a really long time I saw pure hatred flash across his face_ **"calm down Elijah, If he thinks of hurting you again then I'll put him in place" " how, he's really strong because of his werewolf side" "yes well I'm stronger cause I'm older" "alright then let's go find Rebecca"** we checked every room until we found Rebecca's coffin next to the room with a coffin that could not be opened. I ran to the coffin and opened it to find Rebecca in her 60s dress **"oh that asshole Klaus had her in there for 55 years"** I literally had fire coming out of my hands _weird, I wonder how it got there then I remembered an old thought_

 ** _Flashback,_**

 ** _It was my first year as a vampire and I was still sad about my brother's burial, I was walking down the streets of New Orleans when I bumped into a guy, "oh sorry" "no worries, I'm Tim." "It's nice to meet you Tim, bye" he took a hold of my arm and pulled me into an alleyway and slammed me against a wall "I didn't catch your name" "cause I didn't throw it like I will throw you now" I kicked him and sent him flying to the other side of the alley "you should know not to disturb a lady, Tim" "oh so you like to play it hard" "please, like you could do anything to me" "oh yes I can, now that big brother's not here, I can do it very easily" I was so angry that fire started to form on my hands, I do regret killing him but he's the one who made me angry. that night I had a vision from the spirits so I asked them how I did it and they told me that I'm a hybrid half witch and half vampire, they told me that I'm still half witch because I didn't want to become a vampire but I did for the sake of my brother. when he died and I became miserable they gave me back what I lost out of love plus I was meant to continue the line of witches from my family because we are very strong, stronger than any other witch for we are always gonna be hybrids, they also told me that I will be able to have children but only when I find my soul mate and if he's not a supernatural creature then my line of witches will continue as vampires and witches. That day I was so confused and shocked but I was happy that I'm going to have a child._**

 ** _End of flashback_**

 **"Isabel, Isa please answer me" "huh what." "Oh thank god, you've been so still until the fire went out and then your body was freezing until Ice cubes fell from your hands, literally." "oh I'm sorry I was just remembering something important" "are you ok now" "ya now let's just un-dagger Becca and the others ok?"** he narrowed his eyes at me but he finally nodded **.** I did the same thing I did with Elijah, I put my hands on her chest around the dagger and pulled it out slowly. With Rebecca we sat for only two minutes when she suddenly shot up and against the wall, with her hands around her throat. **"she must be really thirsty Isa"** even though Elijah only whispered but Becca heard it and looked straight at us, she tilted her head a bit **"Elijah?, Isa?- oh my god Isa, when did you get here, I missed you so much"** she dashed in front of me and pulled me in a bone crushing hug, I gently patted her back **"um… Rebecca, I think you need to feed first, before we go see Klaus ok?" "Klaus is here?"** Unlike Elijah she was actually happy to hear that Klaus is here. **"Where is he where is he where is he"** I swear she jumping up and down. **"you guuuuuys , can we just go home for a few hours so I can get you back to time and then we can get you proper clothes then we can go back here, deal?"** When we finally got home, and no we didn't pass by Klaus. I went in my closet and got Rebecca a blue underwear set with shorts and a cropped t-shirt that says "RUN" **"Becca go shower, wear these then come so I can give you some shoes and comb your hair" "alright, I shall go shower then come wear these "shoes"" "and Elijah, stay here I'll be back"** I fixed Rebecca's shower and explained everything to her. I then went to my magic room _which is secretly behind my library in the second floor_ ; I went in and found the perfect spell **"yob sehtolc rof Elijah"** suddenly I found dark jeans with a semi sleeved t-shirt with a plover on top of each other on the floor. _And the reason why I did this here and not in front of Elijah is because I don't want anyone knowing that I'm a witch._ I went back to the room and gave Elijah his clothes then I pulled him down with me to the floor and gave him a brand new phone, **"this is a phone Elijah, it helps you communicate with people, ok?" "um… I get this part but I'll search more into this subject later" "alright, now I'll just go check on Rebecca while you dress, there's a bathroom in the next room downstairs"**. I heard the shower go off, so I started heating the hair straighter for Rebecca, **"yo Rebecca when you come out have your hair really dry"** I shouted **"okaaay"** I sat beside the hair straighter waiting for Rebecca to finish her shower, after like 5 min. I heard the shower go off and Becca went out the door after like 2 minutes. **"hey, look ill just head upstairs get the…**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's pov.

 _Where is Bella, where is my Bella, she didn't come to school, she didn't come back home either, its like she disappeared, her scent is gone, and I haven't heard from her in a week._ knock **"come in"** _Charlie sounded so normal, its like he doesn't care that Bella left_ **" hello Charlie, um… I was just here so I can ask about Bella, um… I was wondering, do you know where she is?" "um… I'm sorry edward but I don't quit get who you are talking about?"** _ok ,wait what did he just say_ **"what? How can you not know who Bella is" "edward, are you okay, maybe you should go visit you father in the hospital you seem rather pale" "o-okay"** _I almost had to control myself from running at super-speed to the house, once I reached there I dashed to Carlisle's office_ **"Carlisle!, we have a problem, a big one and I don't even understand it, I don't understand what happened"** _I knew I was babbling, but I just couldn't help it, it was so frustrating, im so worried, I love her too much to let this be the end, can vampires go into shock._ **"edward calm down, now tell me what happened"** _why was Carlisle so calm about this_ **"I went to Charlie's house to ask him about Bella, and he told me that he doesn't even know who Bella is, he said that he doesn't know her and that I look rather pale" "ok, edward just go hunt while I think about this" "ok, ill take the rest with me so you can think properly about this."** _He just nodded and went to sit in his chair, his mind was going hay wire with all the thoughts, it was so confusing, I walked out the room and down to the living room to find Emmett and jasper playing X-box, while alice was looking through an Italian fashion magazine, while Rosalie was painting her nails._ **"hey guys, anyone wants to go hunting"** , _rose practically jumped up from her chair_ **"yes please…"** _she was almost begging, so of course since she was going, Emmett was going too, and since Emmett was going no- one was going to play with jasper so he was going and of course Alice tagged along, now where was Esmee?_ **"where is Esmee?" "Esmee is in new York, hunting on her own, she and Carlisle have been fighting lately" "okay, lets go",** _we all went across Canada and decided to hunt in green land, it was all full of ice, it was all so frozen, just like my heart, we each ran our separate ways, Emmett went to find a grizzly and rose went with him while jazz and Alice went to find anything else, I just walked through the empty icy forests, maybe I should join the Volturi, it isn't any worse than this is it. When we got back -2 days later- the house was empty, I went up to my room and found a note on my stereo player, it was from Carlisle, it said_

 ** _Dear Edward,_**

 ** _I thought about the problem concerning bella and I went to an old friend of mine that will help me better with this problem, while im gone you are responsible, when Esmee comes please tell her that I am sorry for whatever I did that made her angry, she is my mate and I do not wish to upset her._**

 ** _p.s I might be gone for a few months_**

 ** _p.s don't worry about me_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Carlisle_**

 _I was okay with him leaving as long as he found out what happened to Bella, but I don't think the others will understand. Ill try though, they will agree once I say it's about Bella._

 _Small time skip_

 _Its been 2 hours, since we came back and all I've done is listen to bella's lullaby, it was so relaxing and comforting an-_

 _I was interrupted from my "Bella thinking time" with someone knocking on the door_ **"Edward I think I saw something in Bella's future"** _-Alice said while knocking on the door- I blurred to the door prying it open, I read Alice's mind and saw Bella with a man and a blonde girl teasing someone in an alley, but then the blonde went up to him and started kissing one side of his neck while Bella kissed the other side, well that's what I thought as after a while he fell to the floor, and he looked really pale, Bella was drinking blood, did someone change her, I knew Alice was thinking the same from the look in her eyes._

 **"Alice where do you think Carlisle really went?"** _you're probably wondering why I told Alice about the letter Carlisle left me, well me and Alice have been really close, and no its not romantic, it all started 9 months ago when me and Alice where doing a little searching and found out that Alice is my great great great great something niece, she was turned after me with a few decades, so we believed it and since then we have been extremely close but we haven't told anyone about it, we thought it might be dangerous for other people to know too much about this so we just kept it between us._

 **"I don't know, maybe we should check it out"** _was she really that stupid_ **"what about jasper, we can't just up and leave without giving an excuse, and we can't use the whole we are going hunting cause we just came back"**


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **we can say that we are worried about Carlisle and that we are gonna go search for him" "Aliccccceeeeeee, Jasper would want to come with" "ya but we can say that im going with you so I can see if anything new happens in his future and that we want Jasper to stay here so he can keep them safe and so he can tell me through our connection if Carlisle comes home"** she raised an eyebrow as if daring me to find a fault in her plan, I couldn't find any cause there wasn't any! It was perfect. **"well you already know my answer Alice, let's go pack and then we can get this show on the road"** we both went to our rooms to pack and travel to what could be the last place we could be going, cause as much as I hate to admit it, im worried about our safety, if Bella really did start drinking blood and her skin wasn't sparkling in the sunlight as I saw in Alice's vision then she can be what our kind most fear: A traditional vampire, stronger than us Faster than us and way more powerful than us in all varieties. I met Alice at the top of the stairs with suitcases in our hands we descended the stairs. All heads turned to us as we reached the bottom step, **"where are you both going"** Emmet was the first to speak, surprisingly. **"Alice?"** that was jasper the reason for all our problems, of course, I would never tell Alice that, but I didn't approve of their relationship, Jasper ruined everything me and her would ever want to do, I know it sounds selfish but he doesn't trust her enough to let her do whatever she wanted without telling him every single detail of her life, I mean I let Bella do whatever she wanted just as long as she re-assured me that she is safe… okay we both know that that is not true, but what could I have done, I just love her so much that the thought of her in danger brings me pain. I guess I should cut Jasper some slack, I mean the same feelings I have are what he has so Im not gonna be a hypocrite cause Im not… I mean… um… why am I babbling like that? God how can one girl have this affect on me and we are not even in a relationship like… where has the sense in the world gone people?

 **"** **we are going to go look for Carlisle"** The sound of Alice talking is what brought me back to the land of the living, or um… the land that we live in since we are not living and- oh forget it.

 **"** **Well why didn't you tell us, we could've had the time to pack, now I don't have enough time, Alice you know I like having my time while packing"**

 **"** **oh um… Jasper? Um… you can't come"**

 **"** **Why not Alice"** Jasper said while looking suspiciously between me and Edward.


End file.
